This invention relates to a graphic image apparatus for preparing a drawing using an image display unit. More particularly, it relates to a graphic image generating apparatus in which a new image may be added to a demonstration image being prepared and automatically displayed on the image display unit.
Heretofore, pictures were drawn for play by children on drawing sheets using crayons or color pencils. However, in this case, correction can be made only with difficulties in case of an error, while pictures could not be drawn freely because of limitation in the number of drawing sheets available to them.
Thus an image generating apparatus has been proposed which consists in a combination of a tablet provided with a coordinate detection device, a personal computer having a software for processing input coordinate data and a display for displaying image data generated by the personal computer, and which is adapted for displaying a trajectory drawn on the tablet on a display screen. In this case, the image displayed on the display screen may be corrected easily, while the image may be drawn again and again at the will of the user.
If a storage means is provided for storing a demonstration program, a demonstration display may be made on the display screen in the same way as when the user is drawing a trajectory on a tablet, by having the program executed at the user's premises or at a store, whenever a power source is turned on, for explanation of the method of using the image generating apparatus.
However, in the previously proposed device, if, during the time when the demonstration program is executed for demonstration display, the demonstration display is terminated by button operation by the user, the personal computer is set to a drawing mode, in which the demonstration image on the display is erased in its entirety.
This demonstration display is made so that a trajectory is drawn on the display screen in the same way as when a trajectory is drawn on the tablet by the user. Such a demonstration display represents a model after which the user may learn how to prepare a desired drawing, especially if the user is a child or is unaccustomed to the use of the apparatus. For example, if the user, who is a child, adds his own picture to an uncompleted model to complete it, the picture may be rendered variable to help nourish the creative mind of the user. However, if the demonstration display mode is interrupted, the image so far displayed on the screen is erased so that it has not been possible for the user to add his own picture to the displayed image to complete it.